The invention relates to the purification of water and in particular to the arrangement of a purification system in relation to the framework, modular construction, apparatus, cabinet/enclosure, and method of producing high-purity, enhanced laboratory-quality water including diagnostic, control, and water monitoring capabilities.
A variety of water purification and treatment systems have been described in an attempt to address the many needs of those seeking pure, clean, healthy water (see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,460,472; 4,587,518; 4,784,763; 5,006,234; 5,038,091; 5,597,487; 5,865,991; and 5,915,851 and U.S. Published Patent Application Nos. 2006/0213821; 2006/0219613; and 2006/0226081). A need remains however for a water purification and treatment system that compact, user friendly and will produce a superior product.